


I say Disco you say Party

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Disco, Silly, Unnötige BrBa FF, bullshit
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badger & Pete bei einem normalen Abend in einer Discothek. </p>
<p>Stumpfsinn vorprogrammiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I say Disco you say Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Breaking Bad - Alle Rechte bei Vince Gilligan  
> -
> 
> Tja, wie kam's zu dieser äußerst stupieden ff?  
> Ich wollte unbedingt etwas mit Badger und Skinny Pete schreiben...   
> schlussendlich kam etwas müllartiges heraus. Besser wird's nicht mit den beiden.  
> Have fun

"Komm schon Alter! Das wird witzig!" Badger zupfte Jesse am Ärmel.   
"Näh man, ich.. ich hab noch was andres vor. Mit der Blonden von letztens."   
Skinny Pete der neben den beiden auf einer Parkbank saß schnippte mit den Fingern   
"Yah, Jah! Genau Jesse, besorg's der mal, man. Und denk dabei an uns!"   
Gleichzeitig glotzten ihn die beiden anderen Jungs an.   
"Aaalter … " Badger musterte ihn leicht angewidert.   
Pete sah die beiden fragend an. "Yo weil WIR doch nicht mit ihr Spaß haben können.." versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen. Jesse nickte ihm nur leicht zu und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche.   
"Ja.. also dann Leute. Haut rein." und er wandte sich von den beiden ab und ging davon.

Badger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Früher war er nie so Mords beschäftigt." er sah Jesse, mit leichter wehmütigkeit im Gesicht, nach. Bis ihn Pete, der sich endlich von der Bank aufgerafft hatte in die Schulter boxte. "Wir ham' zusammen auch spaß, man. Komm.." 

Die beiden besuchten eine Diskothek in der die Leute schon sehr am feiern waren und Alkohol in rauen mengen floss. Sonst hatten sie Jesse oft dabei aber dieser schien einen neuen Lebenswandel eingeschlagen zu haben. Sie wollten für ihn gute Freunde sein und respektierten von daher seine Eigenart. 

In der Zwischenzeit kam Combo angetrunken an den Stehtisch der beiden. "Hey Chris!" begrüßte Badger den rundlichen Jungen. "Und, was geht ab?" Combo grinste sie schmierig an und hob das Bier das er in der Hand hielt. "Alles was Beine hat, man!" er nahm einen Schluck und schwang sich wieder in die zum Takt der Musik tanzenden Menge. 

Die Stimmung war gut. Pete und Badger schnorrten sich durch die Sangria und Jacky Cola Plastikkübel der anderen Leute und ihre Laune hob sich noch mehr.

"Yo.. wieso schaut denn die so?" Stupste der Jüngere Skinny Pete an und deutete auf eine Gruppe Leute mit einem vom aussehen her hübschen Mädchen dabei die immer wieder zu ihnen herübersah, kicherte und mit ihrer Gesellschaft redete.

"Hm? Äh.. keine Ahnung?" grinste ihn Pete an und hielt auch nach besagtem Mädchen Ausschau. Dann schubste er Badger neckisch   
"Hey, hey! Sag ihr.." er stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen, der größere beugte sich daraufhin zu ihm etwas runter und hörte zu "Sag ihr.. Schau nicht so dumm, sonst bleibt's dir!"   
Pete und Badger kicherten albern vom Alkohol beeinflusst. Was kam man nicht auf dämliche Ideen bei diesem Zeug.

"Ja, okay, Moment" und so torkelte er zu der Gruppe betroffener.   
Er rieb sich mit einer Hand im Nacken während ihn das Mädchen fragend ansah. 

"Du.. ehm.. du siehst voll gut aus!" 

platze er dann heraus und lächelte sie beschämt an. Die kleine kicherte während Badger rote Ohren vor Schüchternheit bekam und ganz schnell wieder den Weg zurück zu Skinny Pete suchte der die Szene aus der ferne beobachtet hatte. 

"Und? Was hast' ihr gesagt?" fragte dieser.  
"Schau nicht so dumm, sonst bleibt's dir!" log er ihn grinsend an und schnappte sich einen der langen Strohhalme aus einem Sangriaeimer vom Nachbartisch. 

Puh, das war ihm irgendwie peinlich, aber immerhin dachte Pete jetzt mal wieder wie cool Badger sein konnte. Obwohl es totaler Blödsinn war. Das Mädchen war ja hübsch und… Ohman und schon bereute er seine Dumme Aktion. Wie des öfteren. 

Doch dann geschah das, worauf keiner der beiden eingestellt war.   
Das Mädchen kam zu den beiden herüber und blinzelte mit einem lächeln Badger an.   
"Hey, ich wollte dir sagen, mein Kumpel findet dich auch voll heiß." 

Rache wird am besten kalt serviert!

Badgers Augen weiteten sich und Pete stand nur fragend und mit offenem Mund da.  
Das Mädchen allerdings zwinkerte ihnen zu, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand.

"Alter.." Verwirrung breitete sich in beider Gesichter aus.

**Author's Note:**

> Na?   
> Überlebt?   
> Haha :) Super.. solltet ihr Ideen haben wie/was ihr gerne weiterlesen möchtet, schreibt es mir bitte.  
> Vllt nimmt diese ff dann eine interessante Wendung.  
> P.S. Ich habe keine Beta Leserin.


End file.
